The invention relates to a method of forming a T-shaped pipe or tube connecting section, also referred to as a T-connector, T-junction or T-section. The invention also relates to apparatus arranged to form a T-connector.
T-connectors are particularly useful for connecting two pipes in situations where it is desirable to mix gas or liquid conveyed along one pipe with gas or liquid conveyed along another pipe. It could be desirable, for example, to join a minor pipe to a main pipe to enable gas or liquid conveyed along the minor pipe to be transferred to the main pipe.
Metal T-connectors are traditionally formed by forming a first length of pipe, cutting a hole in the side of the pipe intermediate its length, forming a second length of pipe, placing the second pipe adjacent the hole and welding the second pipe in place. This method is particularly cumbersome as it requires several different steps, each of which are difficult to automate.
The invention provides a new method and apparatus of forming T-connectors.
In broad terms in one form the invention comprises a method of forming a T-shaped pipe or tube connecting section comprising the steps of cutting a form out of sheet metal, the form substantially comprising a rectangle having extensions on each side arranged in two pairs of opposing extensions; and bending the edges of a first pair of opposing extensions together to form a body having a central passage extending through the body in a first plane and a further passage extending from the exterior of the body to the central passage in a plane orthogonal to the first plane.
In another form in broad terms the invention comprises a T-shaped pipe or tube connecting section produced by the above method.
In a further form in broad terms the invention comprises apparatus arranged to form a T-shaped pipe or tube connecting section comprising cutting apparatus arranged to cut a form out of sheet metal, the form substantially comprising a rectangle having extensions on each side arranged in two pairs of opposing extensions; and bending apparatus arranged to bend the edges of a first pair of opposing extensions together to form a body having a central passage extending through the body in a first plane and a further passage extending from the exterior of the body to the central passage in a plane orthogonal to the first plane.